<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by Kanzakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994326">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakura/pseuds/Kanzakura'>Kanzakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Transfers Schools, Marinette gets good friends, Marinette protection squad, Salt, Slowburn Felinette, Tagging as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzakura/pseuds/Kanzakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's life had started to become miserable. Lila had managed to turn many of her friends against her, Chat had started to become clingy, and Marinette was slowly feeling herself crumble to stress. So when she finds out that she get's to transfer to a different school for Lycree, she's overjoyed. Only, there's a catch, and it wasn't one she was expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allan &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Allegra &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Claude &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Félix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I will eventually/hopefully make a prequel where we backtrack to The Queen’s Battle and show how this all came to be, but this is not that time, so let me introduce you to this AU.<br/>In this AU, Chloe never outed herself as Queen Bee, I personally believe that she’s smarter than that, so only Ladybug knows. Chloe slowly became a little nicer, and never found herself in the Lila drama, at first, as she never believed the liar.<br/>Nathaniel also never believed Lila.<br/>Chloe and Nath eventually found themselves drifting towards Marinette as Lila’s lies got worse, and became her only friends.<br/>And literally anything that Chloe caused in Season 3 didn’t happen. AKA, Miraculer and the finale DIDN’T HAPPEN<br/>Along with that, the effects of being around a toxic person, Lila, and friends with her is actually affecting the way that people act, and how they think. Like it would in real life.<br/>That’s… basically it. But I will admit that this first chapter isn’t the best..)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s summer had so far been horrible.</p><p>Maybe that was a little dramatic, but it honestly seemed that way. A lot had happened since Lila tried expelling her towards the end of the year. Things like, most of her friends leaving her after another “incident” of her supposedly bullying Lila, Adrien abandoning her, Chat Noir becoming more pushy, and the most surprising thing, Chloe and Nathaniel defending her.</p><p>Okay, so Nathaniel was a little easier to believe, but never in a million years did Marinette think that <em>Chloe</em> of all people, would defend her from Lila and become her friend. It seemed impossible, and yet it happened.</p><p>When summer came, Marinette wasn’t expecting to enter it without Alya, and with two new, unlikely, friends. But it was okay. Things would be fine.</p><p>They weren’t.</p><p>Lila lived right down the street, so every day Marinette would see her old classmates with the liar, and if they saw Marinette, they made a point to shout and call her names, along with constantly sending her mean texts.</p><p>One even went as far as to vandalize her balcony, though she had no clue how they managed it.</p><p>On top of dealing with her old classmates, her parents needed a lot of help in the bakery, and Hawk Moth was akumatizing more and more people. It was almost like he was on a time crunch.</p><p>She was already five weeks into her summer break, and so far she had had no time to just be alone. No time to hang out with Chloe and Nathaniel. No time to figure things out. It was draining, and Marinette was already dreading the new school year at Lycree Dupont. So, when her parents called her down to talk, Marinette feared for the worst. Everything else in her life was going wrong, so how could this be good?</p><p>“What’s going on?” Marinette asked as she sat down across from her parents.</p><p>“Well, there’s something we need to discuss with you.” Sabine said</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“You see, around the beginning of summer, Chloe and Nathaniel had come over to discuss something with us.”</p><p>Marinette could feel her anxiety come on, “Which was?”</p><p>“Enrolling you in a different school.”</p><p>“What!?” Marinette shouted, jumping up out of her seat,</p><p>“It’s a very good school!” Tom assured, “And we just got word today that you were accepted in!”</p><p>“You didn’t even talk to me about it!” Marinette looked at both of her parents, hurt on her face,<br/>
“Did you even think to ask me?”</p><p>“Marinette, we… we’re doing what’s best for you!” Tom said, “A-a new school--”</p><p>“Would you like to know what school we’re sending you to?” Sabine asked, interrupting Tom.<br/>
Marinette hugged herself and turned away from her parents, but nodded her head.</p><p>“Jeanne Academy for Creative Arts.”</p><p>Marinette jaw dropped, “Jeanne Arts??? THE JEANNE ARTS??”</p><p>Sabine simply nodded as Marinette continued,</p><p>“The school on the other side of Paris?! The most prestigious arts school in the country? That Jeanne Arts?!”</p><p>Sabine smiled, “Yes, that Jeanne Arts.”</p><p>Marinette squealed and threw herself across the counter, all anger gone, to hug her parents.<br/>
“Oh my gosh, this is amazing. There are after school clubs all directed at the arts, famous designers sometimes come and teach the classes, and give lectures. The fashion students give fashion shows twice a year. From morning to evening, I’ll be with other artists, other designers.”<br/>
Marinette’s smile fell as she pulled back, “But... I’ll have to leave at, like seven in order to make it to school on time every day. I could barely make it to Dupont on time and it’s right down the street! I’ll have to set five alarms on each device, and I’ll definitely need to go to bed earlier! How am I going to fit breakfast in? I’ll need to make something easy to warm up the night before. And--”</p><p>“Marinette!” Sabine reached out and grabbed her hands, “Slow down. There’s more.”</p><p>“What more could there possibly be?” Marinette asked.</p><p>Sabine diverted her gaze, and Tom looked down at his hands. “In order… In order for you to go to the school. You need to move in with your Aunt Sophie.”</p><p>Marinette pulled away from Sabine, “What?”</p><p>“Honey, you have to understand, this, this is the best. This is the best thing for you. Your... your Aunt Sophie. She’ll take good care of you. She lives right by the school. She knows about designing. You won’t be far. You can come home on weekends. You’ll have so much fun at the school, you’ll hardly notice. It’ll--”</p><p>“Tom,” Sabine interrupted, placing a hand on his arm, “let Marinette talk.”</p><p>Marinette looked at her parents in shock. How could they just send her away? Or at the very least not talk to her about this? “Do I have a choice?” She asked. Their silence was the answer.<br/>
“When do I leave?”</p><p>“Saturday,” Sabine said quietly.</p><p>Marinette slowly nodded her head as she got up, “I’ll start to go pack.</p><p>She really should have learned by now. Every package comes with strings.</p><p>                                                                                                  --------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>So far since the talk with her parents, Tikki had been silent, which Marinette was very grateful for. She really didn’t know what to think, and didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>Sure she was excited to go to Jeanne Arts! Who wouldn’t? So many incredible designers had started at that school, including Garbiel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois, along with actors, musicians, dancers and artists. But in order to go, she had to move. She didn’t even know that her Aunt Sophie was living in France much less Paris! The last time she had seen her was when she was six, and she had just assumed that Sophie lived in Italy with her Nonna.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>And of course the silence couldn’t last.</p><p>“I’m fine, Tikki.” Marinette said, making her way to her closet to grab her backpack. She had said that she was going to start packing.</p><p>“You don’t sound fine,”</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath, trying to hold back boiling anger. Knowing that she didn’t want to attract an akuma. “Well, I am.”</p><p>“Marinette, it’s okay to be upset.”</p><p>Marinette shook her head, “Why would I be upset? I get to go to my dream school. The school where every artist dreams of going. Sure I have to move, and yeah, I had no say in any of this!” Marinette could feel anger and frustration seeping out of her, “I shouldn’t be upset! I have no reason to be!”</p><p>Tikki flew over, “Marinette,”</p><p>“It’s not like I’m losing control over my life! Oh wait.”</p><p>“Marinette!” Tikki lifted Marinette’s chin, and Marinette struggled to keep her breathing under control.</p><p>“Marinette, look at me. Everything happens for a reason.”</p><p>“Then what reason was this for?” Marinette asked, tears stinging her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tikki admitted, “But I bet it’s something good! Just think, no more living near Lila! No more living near Dupont! None of your old classmates will know where you live. You still have Chloe and Nathaniel. You get to go to a school where you can grow as a designer.”</p><p>“And I still have you.” Marinette said, wiping her eyes. “Thanks Tikki.”</p><p>Tikki kissed Marinette’s cheek, “I’ll always be here for you Marinette.” The Kwami flew over to Marinette’s dresser and grabbed a macaroon. “Can you tell me about Sophie?” She asked carefully.</p><p>Marinette nodded, “Aunt Sophie is Papa’s little sister. She was the one who taught me how to sew.” A smile tugged at Marinette’s lips, “She always wore her hair in a loose, long braid, and smiled a lot. She would tell me stories about Italy, because she lived there with Nonna for a while, and would sometimes slip into Italian. She’s as good of a baker as Papa, and was always really friendly with everyone. I don’t remember ever seeing her really upset.”</p><p>“She sounds really nice!” Tikki said,</p><p>“She is,” Marintte laughed, “Papa told me that she would always say that by being kind to everyone every day, no matter how rude they may be, maybe one person would smile and feel better. Because unless you really know that person you don’t know what’s going on in their life or why they are being rude and unkind.”</p><p>“I like that!” Tikki said, “Why haven’t you seen her in so long?”</p><p>Marinette’s face fell. “I don’t know. She had come for a visit, and said that she’d visit again soon, but soon never came.”</p><p>“Oh Marinette,”</p><p>“Tikki, how can I go live with someone who I haven’t seen since I was little? Who I haven’t talked to since I was little? What if one of the reasons she stopped visiting was because she didn’t want to see me?”</p><p>“I doubt that!” Tikki said fiercely, “And you shouldn’t tell yourself that!”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No.” Tikki’s eyes seemed to grow brighter as she continued, “Marinette, this will be a good thing! From what you just told me, Sophie is a kind and loving person! She sounds like one who you can trust to always have your back. Who wants the world to be a better place. It could be good to live with a person like that!”</p><p>Marinette gave a small smile, “Maybe you’re right Tikki. Moving in with Aunt Sophie could be a good thing. A fresh start.”</p><p>Tikki mirrored Marinette’s smile, “That’s the spirit!!” She said, before darting towards Marinette’s bed, “Now let’s call Chloe and Nathaniel and tell them the good news! They can help you pack! And before you know it, you’ll be at Jeanne Arts, and everything will be different. It will be better. Trust me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe and Nathaniel get some news, and Marinette is trying to deal with everything that is going on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this posted, these past few months have been very stressful. For everyone who is reading this, please stay safe and healthy!</p>
<p>And shout out to my wonderful friend who patiently listens to my rambles on this AU and reads whatever I throw at her XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe and Nathaniel stared at Marinette with open mouths. They had only been at the Dupain-Chengs for a few minutes, and Marinette wasted no time to tell them her news.</p>
<p>At first, they had been screaming. She got into Jeanne Arts!! Her dream school!! Their work paid off! But then, out of nowhere, she says she’s moving in with her aunt. An aunt they had never even heard of. Logically speaking, it wasn’t going to affect much. Sure, she’d be a little farther from Nathaniel, but if anything, she’d be <i>closer</i> to Chloe. And it wasn’t like they were going to be going to the same school anyways.</p>
<p>But now, since when do people think logically when they are bombarded by unexpected news?</p>
<p>Marinette played with her fingers as she waited for one of them to break the silence, to ask a question.</p>
<p>Chloe was first, shutting her mouth and shaking her head, “Wait, <i>what</i>? You’re moving? In with your aunt? Who the heck is she?”</p>
<p>“My Aunt Sophie is Papa’s little sister. She lives in the 20th, and not far from Jeanne Arts.. Maman and Papa thought that it would be easier for me to be closer to the school, and… away from here.”</p>
<p>That shocked Nathaniel into action and understanding flickered in his eyes. He smiled softly at Marinette, which made her relax a little. “I’m going to miss living in the same arrondissement as you, but you won’t be too far. And hey, it’ll give me an excuse to visit Parc de Belleville more.”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed, “We’ll have to go together, maybe we can find some new go-to sketch areas.”</p>
<p>“Well I really don’t care where you live,” Chloe announced, interrupting the artists and flinging herself down on Marinette’s chaise. As long as I have the address, it makes no difference to me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll text it to both of you after I get it from Maman and Papa, and,” she looked at Chloe pointedly, “I was sorta hoping that you two can help me pack?”</p>
<p>Nathaniel’s quick agreel faded into the background as the girl locked into a staring match. To anyone else, it would seem like there was a lot of tension between the two, but that was far from the truth. Chloe broke first, rolling her eyes as she got up. “Fine, but I swear if either of you posts a picture of me helping out on Instagram, I will ruin your life.”</p>
<p>A sigh escaped Nathaniel, and he gave a mock bow, “Of course, your Highness.” He narrowly missed the pillow that was thrown at him, and with that the trio quickly got to work.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A while later, the teens stopped packing to take a break,, their progress evident. Along with the boxes labeled “TAKE”, Marinette had a large pile of things to donate to charity, and another to throw out. As it turned out, there were a lot of things she didn’t want to keep. Tikki was right, this move could be a new beginning, and in order for a new beginning, the things that brought her painful memories weren’t worth keeping. (But with that said, she did keep a few photos of her and her former friends, along with a friendship bracelet Rose had given her, and a turtle plushie that had been a birthday gift from Nino)</p>
<p>Nathaniel groaned and leaned up against the wall, hiding his eyes behind his arm. “What, tired already?” Marinette teased, poking his side.</p>
<p>“Feeling drained. Is it okay if I go up to the roof and sketch for a bit?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Marinette could practically see her friend's body sag in relief as he gave her a quick thank you and bounded up the steps and out the trap door. </p>
<p>With Nathaniel out of the room, Chloe cleared her throat, drawing Marinette’s attention. The blonde was seated next to the ‘keep’ pile, a familiar yellow and blue charm in her hand. “I thought you got rid of this when you threw out everything else.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t throw out the gifts, I donated them,” Marinette corrected, “and I was going to, but…” Marinette took the charm from Chloe, rubbing her fingers across the beads. The smile Adrien had given her when he showed her the creation was embedded in her mind, their talk from the day she had lent him her charm echoing it. “I just couldn’t… It’s not a bad memory.”</p>
<p>Chloe hummed, “And the fact that he basically stole your charm?” There was no malicious intent in her voice, just curiosity.</p>
<p>“He misunderstood.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, yeah, let’s go with that,”</p>
<p>“Chloe,”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’ll drop it,” Chloe tipped her head toward Marinette’s desk, “So are we gonna have to pack up the computer?” Marinette gave her an exasperated look. They were supposed to be taking a break. But Chloe shrugged it off, “What, we needed a subject change.”</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes, ready to make a retort, when another voice joined the conversation. “No, the computer won’t be going. Nor will any of the furniture.”</p>
<p>“Maman?”</p>
<p>Sabine smiled as she climbed into the room, “I was coming up to ask if Chloe and Nathaniel were staying for dinner, and I couldn’t help but overhear. Honey, when Chloe and Nathaniel first told us about Jeanne arts, and everyone who sent letters of recommendation,” Marinette raised an eyebrow and glanced at Chloe, who suddenly seemed very interested in her nails, “we had a good idea that you would be accepted, but since we weren’t certain we didn’t tell you that, and I’m sorry about that.”</p>
<p>Marinette forced a smile, in truth she was still a little upset of course, but she wasn’t going to hold it against her parents. “It’s okay, Maman,”</p>
<p>Sabine returned the smile, though hers was much less forced, and continued, “But we did contact Sophie, just to be prepared. She has a room all ready for you, we worked on the theme together.” Panic quickly erupted on Sabine’s face, “But if you don’t like it that’s fine too! We can always go shopping and return things!”</p>
<p>“Maman, it’s okay.” Marinette said, “I’m sure I’ll love it. But why won’t I be taking my computer?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Marinette, but there just won’t be room in your room at Sophie's. The desk is all ready for your sewing machine and supplies, and it would be such a hassle to take the sewing machine down, and then put up the computer, and then switch them again every day.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s smile fell. No computer. None. At all. “...oh”</p>
<p>Sabine walked over and lightly hugged her, “I’m sorry Marinette, really,” Marinette didn’t answer, and Sabine took that as a sign to pull away. “So, Chloe, dinner?”</p>
<p>Chloe, who had been awkwardly standing to the side, perked up, “Oh, um, no, sorry Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, but my parents want to have a..” Chloe wrinkled her nose, “<i>family</i> dinner tonight, so I’ll be leaving in about an hour.”</p>
<p>“Okay dear, another time then,” Sabine looked around, for the first time noticing that Nathaniel was missing, “Now where--”</p>
<p>“He’s on the roof,” Marinette interrupted,</p>
<p>“Thank you. Nathaniel!”</p>
<p>The artist poked his head through the opening, a light blush revealing that he had been hearing the conversation below him, “Yes, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?”</p>
<p>“Would you like to stay for dinner?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, but I also will need to be going around the same time Chloe does. My mother doesn’t like it if she doesn’t get to see my sister and I at least a little bit in the summer.”</p>
<p>Sabine laughed, “I understand what she means. Well then, you all continue with what you were doing, Marinette,” Marinette lifted her eyes to meet her Maman’s gaze, “we’ll talk later, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay Maman,” she said softly. Once Sabine left the room, she closed the trapdoor and gave a heavy sigh,</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Marinette,” Nathaniel said as he climbed back down into the room, but I’m sure you’re school will have a computer in the library that you can use to type out essays.”</p>
<p>“And you can always save for a laptop,” Chloe chimed in. Marinette was grateful for what they were trying to do, she was, but at the same time. “I know Chloe, and Nath you’re right. It’ll just be an adjustment.”</p>
<p>A silence followed as Marinette fell into her thoughts, “Would you like us to leave?” Nathaniel said, a few minutes into the silence.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Would you like us to leave? Give you some time with your thoughts, and to process some things. It’s been a long day, and we did get a lot done.”</p>
<p>“What, no no no, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>Nathaniel and Chloe both gave her a, ‘We know you well enough to know that you’re lying’, look and Marinette sighed in defeat. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Marinette,” Chloe said, “Besides, personally I’ll need at least an hour to prepare myself for dinner. Ugh,”</p>
<p>“And I’m sure Maman would love for me to be home early.” Nathaniel added,</p>
<p>“But I’ll see you two tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>“More packing. <i>Yay</i>!” Chloe said sarcastically, but a little bit of mirth was hidden in her eyes.</p>
<p>Marinette shook her head and said her goodbyes, and when they left the room, Tikki flew out of her hiding place. “Marinette?”</p>
<p>Marinette bit her lip, “Tikki, would it be selfish and irresponsible if I decided that I need to go on patrol, right now.”</p>
<p>Tikki smiled, her eyes lighting up, “No, I think that is a perfect idea!”</p>
<p>“Then Tikki, spots on!”</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ladybug swung herself through the sky, building to building, until landing on one of Notre-Dame's towers. Her patrol had gone well, with no signs of any akumas. Instead, she watched as Parisians helped one another. In such a short amount of time, she watched as people were kind to one another, she watched kids include those who were being left out, saw a teen girl who was crying be approached by another girl and comforted, even saw baby August be given a lollipop for being a good boy,<i> thank goodness</i>.</p>
<p>If there was any good thing that came out of Hawkmoth, she at least was grateful for people who were reaching out to others, and seeing those around them.</p>
<p>A breeze toyed with her pigtails, and she closed her eyes, letting peace take over. If she could, she stayed in this moment forever. Away from Lila, away from the changes, and away from the stress of life. A place where she could just… be.</p>
<p>A sigh escaped her lips and she tilted her head back, to see two bright green eyes looking back at her. She pushed down a shout, and somehow remained composed, giving a grin. “Why hello, Kitty.”</p>
<p>Her grinned back, “Buggaboo,” Chat moved back and sat down, gesturing for Ladybug to do the same, “So, what are you doing on this fine evening?”</p>
<p>“Just taking an early patrol and enjoying the peace.”</p>
<p>Chat hummed in agreement, “Things have seemed quiet today,”</p>
<p>“That’s a good thing, Kitty,” Ladybug laughed, playfully pushing his shoulder.</p>
<p>Chat’s smile turned down, “Not if it means he attacks tonight.”</p>
<p>“What’s so special about tonight?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was sorta hoping that you would join me for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Chat,” Ladybug said gently, laying a gentle hand on his arm, “we’ve talked about this,”</p>
<p>“Just as friends, Lady, if that’s how you want it. But we never really get to just hang out--”</p>
<p>“What do you think we’re doing?”</p>
<p>“And it would be nice.”</p>
<p>Ladybug sighed again, and stood up just as the Conciergerie bells started to ring. “Chat, even if I wanted to, I can’t tonight. I need to get home. I’ll see you tomorrow at patrol, okay?”</p>
<p>Chat didn’t answer, but Ladybug couldn’t worry about it. With one last look at her partner, she swung herself into the air, and started her way back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dear Diary...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for how short this chapter is, but I hope ya'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Wednesday, August 16th, 2017</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Diary,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Today has been crazy. This morning, Maman and Papa told me that I was accepted into Jeanne Arts Academy, my dream lycée, for their fashion program. Obviously, I was overjoyed! Who wouldn’t want to go to Jeanee Arts? But after that they dropped an even bigger piece of news on me.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m moving in with Aunt Sophie.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I wasn’t sure what to think about it. Honestly, I’m still not sure. It’s been years since I’ve seen Aunt Sophie. But I talked to Tikki, and she helped calm me down some. Aunt Sophie has always been a sweet person, I doubt that anything has changed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I have to go, Chloe and Nathaniel are here. Goodbye for now, dear Diary.</i>
</p>
<p>*****************</p>
<p>
  <i>Wednesday, August 16th, 2017</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Diary,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know, I rarely ever do two entries a day, yet here I am.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>While packing , Maman dropped another bomb on me. I don’t get to take my computer with me to Aunt Sophie’s.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I understand why… I guess. Apparently there won’t be enough room for my computer and my sewing machine, and Maman thought that my sewing machine would be more important, and she’s right. I guess at the moment I’m just hoping that I’ll be able to use the computers at the library, or that Aunt Sophie has one, I really don’t want to have to write all of my assignments by hand. Maman said that we would talk about it tonight, but we never did. She and Papa went to bed, and I didn’t want to push it. Maybe tomorrow?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh well, goodnight Dear Diary.</i>
</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>
  <i>Thursday, August 17th, 2017</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Diary,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I was supposed to go shopping with Chloe today, but there was a big last minute order and Maman and Papa needed my help. If I have to write ‘Lila’ on one more cupcake I will puke.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If you didn’t guess, Lila is celebrating her sweet sixteen today… Even though her birthday isn’t for a few more months. Chloe had done some digging, and Lila is saying that there’s a good chance she won’t be able to celebrate due to ‘charity work’. I think, no, I know, she just wants to make my summer miserable. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I guess one of the best things about moving will be that Lila has no idea where I live.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Goodbye for now, Dear Diary.</i>
</p>
<p>*******************</p>
<p>
  <i>Friday, August 18th, 2017</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Diary,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Today Maman and Papa are taking my things to Aunt Sophie’s. All that’s staying are things I can’t take (like my computer), things I don’t need or want anymore (like my bedding and a lot of old pictures that Chloe insists we should burn), and an outfit for tomorrow.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I want to go, but Maman and Papa would like some time alone with Aunt Sophie to go over things once more, and to make sure that everything is ready for me. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t contemplating following them as Ladybug, but I decided not to. Being selfish for an early patrol or trying to get places quickly is a little different than disobeying my parents. I’ll see Aunt Sophie tomorrow anyways… Or that’s what I keep telling myself. Maybe I should see if Chloe and Nathaniel want to hang out.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Goodbye for now, Dear Diary.</i>
</p>
<p>**********************************</p>
<p>
  <i>Friday, August 18th, 2017</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Diary,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know, another entry. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I didn’t get to hang out with Chloe and Nathaniel. Mr. Ramier was akumatized… again. As Mr. Pigeon. I thought he listened to us when we told him to find a new animal to love, one that’s not pigeons. I guess not.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I need to look up a therapist for him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Goodbye, Dear Diary.</i>
</p>
<p>**********************************</p>
<p>
  <i>Saturday, August 19th, 2020</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Dear Diary,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Today’s the day. I’m moving in with Aunt Sophie... Wish me luck?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Goodbye, Dear Diary.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's moving day! And along with reuniting with her Aunt Sophie, Marinette is in for a few surprises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette ran her hands lightly over the counter. So far, her entire morning had been bittersweet, saying goodbye to her childhood home. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear her squeals from the time her papa and she would get in flour fights, or the laughter that would come from her and maman trying, and failing, at a new recipe. It never really mattered if it didn't come out perfect, it was the fun that came with it.</p>
<p>But then, Marinette stopped being around as much when she had returned to Dupont for her second year. Put the fact that she was Ladybug aside, she had started to become more involved with her classmates, going to girls nights, or to contests. The time she was baking was spent doing recipes she already knew, for her friends.</p>
<p>At the same time, she had so many memories of hanging out with Alya in her room, talking about any and everything, and yet nothing at the same time. Or the times she had the girls over for sleepovers, making sure that everyone was happy, and they always were. Those stopped shortly after Lila came back for their last year at Dupont. So in a way, it felt nice to leave behind the memories... or at least some of them.</p>
<p>"Marinette," a shaking at her shoulder drew her attention, and a smile greeted her as her eyes cleared, "It's time to go."</p>
<p>"Okay Maman," she said quietly, following the woman out of the bakery. Sabine went over to Tom to discuss something, Marinette wasn't really paying attention, visions of her as a little girl planting flowers in front of the windows dancing in front of her.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, we thought it might be nice to walk to your aunts instead of taking the metro. Is that okay with you?"</p>
<p>Marinette blinked trying to regain focus, "What? Oh, yes, yes that sounds nice."</p>
<p>The look on her maman's face resembled concern, but Marinette decided to ignore it. The family started their walk in silence, and while Tom and Sabine eased into conversation, Marinette people watched. There were a lot of teenagers out in groups, pairs that looked like they were shopping, a group of boys tossing a football between them, others looking like they were heading to a picnic. It made Marinette's heart ache, part of her yearning for her old friendships, another hopeful at the possibility of new friendships, but the largest part was wishing that Chloe and Nathaniel were with her at the moment. The nervous feeling in her growing, despite the fact that her parents were with her, she felt like her friends might be better at at least distracting her. Her hands smoothed down the skirt of her dress, a white sundress that she had made a few weeks before that had embroidered cherry blossoms around the bottom of the skirt.</p>
<p>"-Marinette?" Marinette turned her head to look at her parents, once again she wasn't paying attention. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Papa. Just thinking."</p>
<p>Her Maman nodded in understanding, "Well, are you excited to see your Aunt Sophie?"</p>
<p>Marinette faked a big smile, a good one judging from the concern easing out of her parents eyes, "Of course! I can't wait to find out about what she's been doing since we last saw her!"</p>
<p>Sabine and Tom exchanged a look that Marinette couldn't decipher, and her papa didn't look extremely pleased, but Sabine just smiled, "You never know with Sophie. Oh, but she can't wait to see you again! She was so excited to see that you have pursued fashion."</p>
<p>"I can't wait to tell her about it," Marinette cleared her throat, deciding to change the topic. "So I was looking more into the school!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "I didn't realize just how many course paths they have. Dance, theater, music, literature, and even business! Though I can't imagine why anyone would want to go to an art school to pursue business, from what I could tell it's a course you can take alongside something else, which I guess makes sense. I just can't wait to see how everyone gets along, and what classes we're all a part of, and during orientation all of the new students give presentations for their main path..."</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>A while later, and one very in-depth conversation about whether or not creativity came easier at night or in the morning (which, if you asked Tikki, came out of nowhere. Honestly, the Kwami had trouble following any of the conversation. Once Marinette starts a ramble, she jumps between topics at lightning speed and it's better to just run with it) the family stopped in front of a small cafe. The building was a dark brick, and the windows wrapped around most of the front. From what Marinette could see, the place wasn't extremely busy, but it was far from quiet.</p>
<p>"Are we stopping to get a drink?" She asked, turning to look at her parents.</p>
<p>"Not exactly," Tom said, herding her inside. As soon as they were inside, Marinette felt at ease and got a better look at the place. There was a fireplace at the far left end, obviously not in use at the moment, with plants scattered around it, there were different spots with two or three comfy looking chairs with tables between them in that area, and two large couches right by the fireplace, a table there as well. On the right side, there were off-white bistro chairs and tables, and quite a few people sitting at them, drinking what Marinette was assuming was coffee, though she could also smell tea. In between both sections, was a counter and two barista's. Marinette glanced at the board on the wall, reading what they were serving, but a small call turned her attention to a door behind the counter. Her breath caught in her throat as the woman came towards them.</p>
<p>Her hair seemed a little darker and longer than she remembered, and was held back with a white ribbon. Her smile was the same though, as were her eyes, just as blue and bright as they always were.</p>
<p>"Sophie," Sabine walked forward and gave the taller (though not by much) woman a hug, "we aren't too early, are we?"</p>
<p>Sophie laughed, making an automatic smile form on Marinette's face, "No, I took the day off." Sophie's gaze wandered and as it locked on Marinette, her eyes softened, she detached herself from Sabine and walked forward, holding out a hand. "Marinette, it's been so long."</p>
<p>Marinette looked at her aunt's hand, before stepping forward and offering a hug, which Sophie gracefully returned, "Hi Aunt Sophie." </p>
<p>"Look at you," Sophie pulled back and held Marinette at arms length, "you've grown up so much." An unreadable look crossed over Sophie's face, but before Marinette could question it, her aunt cleared her throat and turned back to Tom and Sabine, "Come, we can all head upstairs, and I can show Marinette around."</p>
<p>As Sophie led them to the back, and up some stairs, Marinette decided to break the silence with a question, "So, you work here?" Sophie laughed, breaking off upon realizing that Marinette was serious. "Your parents didn't tell you?"</p>
<p>Marinette looked to Tom and Sabine, who were averting their gazes. "We only found out a few days ago as well," Tom grumbled</p>
<p>"And we wanted to surprise her," Sabine added.</p>
<p>"With what?" Marinette asked cautiously. Sophie sighed and shook her head,</p>
<p>"Marinete, I own this cafe."</p>
<p>“Oh,” Marinette’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh!”</p>
<p>“This does not mean that you can load up on coffee every morning,” Sabine teased, trying to ease the tension. Marinette was still too shocked to think up a reply. </p>
<p>Sophie laughed and bumped her shoulder against Sabine’s, “But there is a nice selection of tea.” With the way her Maman’s face lit up, it was obvious that there was a story behind that statement.</p>
<p>Sophie led them up another flight of stairs until they reached her apartment. Marinette’s first thought was <i>cozy</i>. The kitchen and living room were merged together, the color scheme being white and warm browns. There were blankets and pillows <i>everywhere</i> and with a glance in the kitchen, Marinette could already see quite a few coffee (and tea) cups. There were also lots of books and yarn. An old looking rocking chair was in the corner of the room, with a tan chunky blanket thrown haphazardly over it, really the only mess in the room. Excluding the blankets and pillows, the only decorations were a couple of hanging plants.</p>
<p>But despite the homey feel, it also felt empty. Almost as if Sophie had cleaned and locked away everything that was really important to her. Sure, the things that were still out said a lot, but something felt missing.</p>
<p>They went down a hall and there were three doors. The first was open a bit and Marinette could see an unmade bed, she assumed that the second door, which they were passing, was the bathroom, and the one Sophie was opening was at the end, “Marinette, this is your room.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s jaw dropped as she took in the room. The walls were all white and the one directly from the door had a bay window (it’s cushions light pink), on the right wall was a full sized bed with a light pink chunky blanket thrown over it and at the head, two baby pink fuzzy pillows were leaning up against her big cat plush pillow. In the left corner was a white hanging macrame chair with a fuzzy blanket thrown over it. Across from the bed was her sewing station, and when she turned her head to the left she saw a door that she assumed opened to a closet, to the right was a white vanity. </p>
<p>“This is my room?” Marinette whispered as she slowly sat down at the bay window.</p>
<p>Her comment caused all three adults to laugh, and if Marinette was paying attention, she would have seen a few tears cloud Sophie’s eyes, “Your mom helped me put it together,” the young woman said, “I hope you like it.”</p>
<p>“Like it?” Marinette jumped back up and hugged Sophie tightly, ignoring the small gasp that had escaped her aunt’s lips, “I love it! Thank you!”</p>
<p>A hand grabbed her own, and Marinette pulled back, finding herself being directed towards the bed, “That’s not everything,” Tom said, and as Marinette sat down her Maman was grabbing something from a bag near the door, one Marinette hadn’t noticed until then. Her Papa covered her eyes, and something was set on her lap. When he removed his hands, Marinette stared at her lap in shock. “It’s a laptop.”</p>
<p>“We felt bad that you couldn’t bring your desktop--”</p>
<p>“And with school it only makes sense to have the laptop since it’s portable--”</p>
<p>“And you were going to need one at some point anyways so--”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Marinette interrupted, looking up with cloudy eyes. Her chest was starting to feel tight, and she bit the inside of her cheek. “Is--” she cleared her throat, “is it okay if I have a few minutes to myself?”</p>
<p>The adults nodded in sync and walked out of the room, casting a few concerned looks Marinette’s way. It took both of the women to get Tom out the door, but within a minute Marinette was alone.</p>
<p>Well almost alone.</p>
<p>“Marinette! This room is beautiful!” Tikki squealed as she flew out of the pocket of Marinette’s jean jacket. The kwami darted around, phasing through the door to the closet and back out, “And the closet is huge! And--” Tikki trailed off when she got a good look at the girl, flying over to lift up her chin. “Marinette, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed and wiped at her face, “Nothings wrong. I just… I can’t believe that they did all of this for me.”</p>
<p>“Well I can!” Tikki declared, “Marinette, your parents love you and it's obvious that Sophie does too!”</p>
<p>Marinette shook her head lightly, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen her… She looks almost exactly like I remember.”</p>
<p>“She seems nice, and you look like her!”</p>
<p>“No I don't!” Marinette said, looking at the kwami like she was crazy. Tikki just rolled her eyes, a habit Marinette liked to blame on Chloe. </p>
<p>“If you say so,” the Kwami said before perking up again, “And I saw a little bit of the cafe! It looks so nice.”</p>
<p>“It does,” a thought crossed Marinette’s mind, a frown tugging at her lips, “Do you think that she’ll expect me to work at the cafe?”</p>
<p>“Marinette, you’re here to go to school.”</p>
<p>“I know but,”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Tikki said gently, “Why don't you text Chloe and Nathaniel, and then go join your parents and aunt.”</p>
<p>Marinette nodded, liking the idea. She sent a quick text with the bare minimum of details (she wanted to tell them about the cafe in person) before getting up and exiting the room. But the thought that her Aunt only agreed so she could have help at the cafe stayed in the back of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to sweep it out or push it down.</p>
<p>“What are you guys talking about?” Marinette asked when she entered the living room. She walked over to the couch and sat between her parents, immediately feeling her Maman stroke her hair.</p>
<p>“We’re just asking Sophie how she came into running a cafe.” Her Papa said, pointing a finger at his little sister, “And why we didn’t know about it.”</p>
<p>Sophie looked guilty and fidgeted with the rips on her jeans, “I was worried about how you would react.” She said eventually, “Especially since I was so young when I started it, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you and kept putting it off until… I just ended up not saying anything.”</p>
<p>Marinette glanced at her Papa, noticing his tight jaw, “Does mom know?”</p>
<p>Sophie nodded her head, her hands going from fidgeting with the holes to the edge of her cream blouse.</p>
<p>“Do you at least have a partner?” Tom asked, the end of the question coming out as an exasperated sigh, which startled Marinette a little.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sophie said, “I wouldn’t have gone into this by myself.”</p>
<p>“Who are they?” Sabine asked curiously, the corners of Sophie’s mouth turned up and she leaned forward, “Tom, do you remember Tristan?”</p>
<p>“Of course. He’s your partner?”</p>
<p>“No, his mother is.”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Rosalie?” </p>
<p>Sophie nodded, “She’s a big reason why the cafe is so successful.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled, “I wouldn’t doubt it.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Tristan?” Marinette asked, curiosity getting the better of her.</p>
<p>Sophie smiled wide, “My best friend. I’ve known him since I was 4 and he was 6. He works in the cafe. He and his son, Allan, live with Miss Rosalie in the apartment below us. Allan is your age.”</p>
<p>A bubble of excitement formed in Marinette’s chest, it was small but it was there. It had never crossed her mind that there might be another teen as her neighbor, and a part of her wondered if they could be friends. But she knew better than to hope too much.</p>
<p>Sabine pressed for more information on Tristan, and that led to Tom and Sophie telling stories from their childhood. Marinette’s favorite was the one of her Papa and Tristan teaching Sophie how to ride a bike. Sophie said that they had spent the entire day running back and forth down the street with her, only to find that she had known how to ride the bike all along (her father had taught her, as this was before Grandpa Rolland locked himself in his house), but was just humoring them.</p>
<p>“We weren’t happy when he found that out,” Tom laughed, causing Sophie to giggle, “You guys chased me throughout the entire house, and I thought Papa was going to lose his head when you almost caused his bread to be ruined!”</p>
<p>Marinette burst out into giggles, knowing how particular her grandfather could be.</p>
<p>“Oh Tom! We have to go!” Sabine exclaimed, glancing at her phone.</p>
<p>Marinette deflated a little, it was only four, but she knew that they had orders they needed to get done. “Will you call me tomorrow?” She asked, following them over to the door,</p>
<p>“Of course Sweetheart,” her Maman said, pulling her in for a hug. Her Papa gathered them both in his arms and the family enjoyed the embrace for a few moments before pulling out of it.</p>
<p>“Behave for Aunt Sophie,” Tom said, “And we love you,”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Marinette said quietly. And like that, they were gone. Marinette was officially, 100%, living with her Aunt Sophie.</p>
<p>***************************</p>
<p>Marinette could hear Sophie moving around in the kitchen. Her parents had left only an hour before, and so far, it was a bit awkward for both Marinette and her Aunt. They had tried to talk, and while they weren’t uncomfortable around each other, neither knew quite what to say so Sophie eventually went to prepare an early dinner, and Marinette sat down with her phone, texting her friends. But now, the silence was getting unbearable, and she had questions popping up in her head left and right.</p>
<p>“Aunt Sophie,” Marinette called, getting up and going to sit at the island, “why did you decide to open up a cafe?”</p>
<p>Sophie looked up from where she was chopping vegetables, and paused biting at her lip in thought. “...I guess I opened it up because I enjoyed baking, coffee, and wanted to create a safe space for lycee and university students to hang out.</p>
<p>The answer was simple, simpler than Marinette thought it would be, and she wondered if there was more to the story, but decided not to push. “What’s the name?”</p>
<p>A bright blush formed over Sophie’s cheeks and she ducked her head, “Sophie's Place.”</p>
<p>Marinette giggled, quickly putting her hand over her mouth and trying to cover it up with a cough, “It wasn’t my idea!” Sophie insisted, also fighting back laughter despite her obvious embarrassment, “But I learned long ago to not argue with Mrs. Rosalie.”</p>
<p>“Is Mrs. Rosalie, nice?”</p>
<p>Sophie nodded, “Yes, but she’s also firm and is very no nonsense. She has volunteered to check in on you occasionally, on nights that I’m working down in the cafe.”</p>
<p>Marinette sat up straight, “She doesn’t need to!” She protested, not wanting to put a burden on anyone.</p>
<p>Sophie shook her head, “She’s the one who suggested it,” She said, “I told her that you’re fifteen, and that it’s not like you can sneak out easily,” she gave Marinette a look, “though I don’t think you would,” a crushing feeling in her chest came, the same one she had whenever she had to lie to her parents or friends, and she tried not to show her distress, “but she insisted.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want to put her out of her way,” Marinette said quietly, receiving a soft look from Sophie, “You aren’t, I promise. This is probably just one of Mrs. Rosalie’s ways of getting to know you.”</p>
<p>The crushing weight was accompanied by the warm feeling again, at the thought of another friend in the building, even if she was an elder.</p>
<p>Sophie looked at Marinette curiously, “So, have you explored your room?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, Tikki hadn’t noticed anything odd in the closet, and there didn’t seem to be any places for secret compartments.</p>
<p>Sophie didn’t elaborate, but did go back to making dinner, so Marinette took that as a cue that it was okay for her to head back to her room. Once the door was shut, Tikki darted out of her hiding spot and the pair got to work looking around the room.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Tikki flew to Marinette excitedly, “Marinette, there’s a fire escape outside your bay window!”</p>
<p>Marinette scrambled over and opened up the left widow, silently laughing at herself for not even considering the possibility of a fire escape. “Look Tikki,” she said pointing down, “It wraps around the building as it goes down. I bet that it leads to a window in Mrs. Rosalie’s apartment, which must be why Aunt Sophie mentioned that it would be hard to sneak out.”</p>
<p>Tikki nodded, and then looked at the ladder going up, “I bet that leads to the roof,” The kwami said, her holder agreeing. </p>
<p>Marinette debated on whether or not she should go up, but decided that it was okay. Sophie had made a purpose of her knowing that this was here, and she was sure that her aunt would have said something if she wasn’t allowed to go up.</p>
<p>With one last glance at her door, Marinette climbed through her window and latched onto the ladder, heading up. Because she had no idea what awaited her on the roof, she had Tikki slip back into the pocket of her jean jacket. Before she had even peeked over the edge of the roof, Marinette’s could hear music, jazz it sounded like.</p>
<p>Marinette bit her lip and looked over the edge, stopping for a minute. She glanced around quickly, taking in the roof. There was a small garden, a few outdoor couches, and fairy lights strung around. In the midst of it all, was a boy in a green sweatshirt with matching beret, playing the saxophone. The raven-haired girl leaned up against the edge, carefully, and listened to the song the boy was playing, deciding to not yet make herself known.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the boy pulled the sax away from his mouth and leaned his head back, “You can come up now,” he said teasingly. Marinette blushed and sheepishly pulled herself up and over the edge.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she said, looking down and tugging at a lock of her hair, “I just didn’t want to disturb you.”</p>
<p>The boy waved a hand, “Nah, it’s fine. I could hear you climbing up, and don’t mind listeners.”</p>
<p>Marinette looked back up, biting her lip before putting out her hand, “I’m Marinette,” she said as the boy shook her hand, </p>
<p>“Allan,” he replied, a lazy smile appearing. Marinette’s eyes lit up in recognition at the name.</p>
<p>“You’re Mrs. Rosalie’s grandson, right?”</p>
<p>Allan nodded, “The one and only. And assuming that you came up from Miss Sophie’s apartment, you’re her niece.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s eyes widened, “I didn’t realize that she'd mentioned me,” though she guessed it made sense for the other workers to know that another person would be living with her.</p>
<p>Allan laughed, “All the time,” he said, “even before she agreed to have you move in she would mention her niece, Marinette. The designer who had designed for Jagged Stone,” he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “That’s really cool, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she squeaked, the heat in her cheeks rising. She weighed her options on how much more embarrassed she could get before placing her face in her hands, causing Allan to laugh softly.</p>
<p>“She’s really proud of you,” Marinette opened her fingers, “and I’ve seen your designs, she has a good reason to be.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, she pulled her hands away from her face and pointed at his instrument, desperate for a change in subject, “How long have you been playing?”</p>
<p>“As long as I can remember. Music has always been a big part of my family. My grandma used to teach piano, and still tutors a few people.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cool!” Marinette exclaimed, “Can I ask what you were playing?”</p>
<p>Allan nodded, picking up a notebook that was on one of the couches, “A piece I’ve been working on. I was just playing it through, making sure it’s perfect. I’m going to Jeanne Arts Academy this year, and during orientation you need to have a presentation.”</p>
<p>Marinette thought that her smile would break her face and she bounced excitedly, and judging from the sly look in Allan’s eyes, he already knew where she was going to school. “Well, I think it sounded amazing.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Marinette. What are you planning on doing?”</p>
<p>Marinette shrugged, “I’m preparing a portfolio of some of my best pieces, and have made a couple of pieces to show, in different styles. Modern, classic, and fairytale.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like it took a while.” Allan said, looking at her with wide eyes,</p>
<p>“I had a couple made already,” she admitted, “I like to play around with designs, so generally there are a couple pieces laying around that I’ve never shown anyone.”</p>
<p>“I hope to be able to see them,” </p>
<p>Marinette’s chest felt warm at the genuine interest in his voice, other than Chloe and Nathaniel, it had been a while since she had heard that, “Only if I get to hear more of your music pieces.”</p>
<p>“It’s a deal.”</p>
<p>“ALLAN! IT’S TIME FOR DINNER!” A deep, but femine, voice called from below. Allan laughed, shaking his head, “And that’s my cue. See you later, Marinette.”</p>
<p>“Bye Allan,”</p>
<p>The warm feeling in her chest accompanied her for the rest of the night, and she finally agreed with Tikki, things were looking up, and it seemed that she now had a new friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mini-chapter. Meeting Mrs. Rosalie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I meant to get this chapter a long time ago, but these past months have been really hard. Thankfully, my mental health has started to improve some, and I managed to get this chapter out. :) It would be longer, but no matter what I did, this particular meeting always managed to mess up the flow XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, Marinette attempted to settle in at Sophie’s. Her Aunt and she didn’t talk much, though. Sophie had a café to run, and Marinette spent her days working on her presentation for orientation, but they made a point to eat dinner with each other every night. It was awkward, of course, but it was nice.</p>
<p>On her third day at Sophie’s, she met Madam Martel, also known as Mrs. Rosalie.</p>
<p>Their first meeting was honestly quite amusing, from an outsider's perspective, that is.</p>
<p>It was early in the morning and Marinette, who had really never even gone to bed the night before, had decided to go down to the café with Sophie, and draw while watching the place come alive.</p>
<p>She had been sketching (and napping) for a good hour, curled up in one of the chairs near the fireplace, when a shadow loomed over her. She had assumed that it was just a customer passing by, but when it didn’t move she looked up.</p>
<p>There was Mrs. Rosalie. She wasn’t a tall woman, nor a short one, but the way she held herself made it feel like she was large, important, and a force of nature. One hand was one her hip, and an eyebrow was raised, her green eyes looking at Marinette in a way the girl couldn’t explain. Her curly gray hair was held back by a deep purple scarf, that complimented her dark skin. Her outfit seemed like it could have come right out of the classic 50s or 60s, but tied in with the modern world as well. She was also very intimidating.</p>
<p>(Later in their room, Tikki would say that its all from confidence and being comfortable with yourself, mixed with wisdom and age. Marinette’s still convinced that its magic.)</p>
<p>Mrs. Rosalie had given Marinette a look that automatically had her straightening up, before the woman gracefully perched on the edge of the coffee table next to the younger girl. (If it was anyone else, an employee would have scolded them and gave them a warning to not do it again. Marinette was certain that Mrs. Rosalie was well aware of that. She didn’t blame the workers one bit for not saying anything, she wouldn’t have either.)</p>
<p>There were no words spoken at first. After assessing one another, Mrs. Rosalie nodded her head at Marinette’s sketchbook in curiosity, and out of a small level of trust, Marinette handed it over. Mrs. Rosalie only looked at a couple of pages, glancing from them to Marinette with that odd look again, and humming as she did so. Finally she handed it over, then smiled. “You designed all of those?”</p>
<p>“Yes Madam.”</p>
<p>“Where do you find your inspiration?”</p>
<p>“Everywhere.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Rosalie hummed again, once more looking Marinette over, before her smile turned into a large grin. “You,” she waved a finger, “I like you. No more of this ‘Madam’, it makes me feel old. Only my students and strangers call me Madam. You can call me ‘Mrs. Rosalie.’”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma-- Mrs. Rosalie.” Marinette stuttered, hiding a small blush and ducking her head. Mrs. Rosalie just chuckled softly and got up.</p>
<p>“Good, I’ll see you Wednesday morning when you drop by before school.”</p>
<p>“Yes Mrs. Rosalie,”</p>
<p>Hours later, long after her conversation with Mrs. Rosalie and in the safety of her room, Marinette wondered just when she had agreed to stop by Mrs. Rosalie’s before school. She didn’t. She was still going to, of course, and would pretend that it wasn’t out of the smallest hint of fear of crossing Mrs. Rosalie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A phone call with her friends leads Marinette adding some things to her To-Do List.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back and season 4 of Miraculous is here... *chuckles* we're in danger</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the beginning of the week, before she had met Ms. Rosalie, Marinette found out that Chloe and Nathaniel would be starting school the same day as her. That Wednesday. But the situations were very different.</p>
<p>First Years at Jeanne Academy for Creative Arts would be starting a week before the rest of the school. This way they would have a little extra time to get acquainted with the school’s layout, the teachers, their classmates, and the rules which had been altered over the years thanks to the akumas.</p>
<p>Chloe and Nathaniel, on the other hand, had to start sooner because they were a part of the “Akuma Class.” Marinette still got upset thinking about that conversation.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Wait a minute. How is Ms. Bustier teaching all of you again? How are you all even in the same class again?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She could hear Nathaniel groan followed by a thump, probably his head hitting his desk, but Chloe was the one to answer. “Adrien. Somehow he must have gotten his father to pull some strings because Bustier was promoted, is once again going to be our teacher and yes, we are all once again in the same class.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Marinette’s brow furrowed. If she thought about it, that did sound like Adrien. He had latched onto the other classmates and didn’t want things, like her and the Lila situation, to interrupt his world. But it still begged the question of, “How did he manage that?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chloe sighed and Marinette could visualize the exasperated look, “I don’t know all of the details.” she admitted, “But I know that my dad helped out.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh,” Marinette said, knowing exactly what she meant. Dupont was corrupt, it wasn’t hard to see that, and the Mayor was in on it. He held weight. It may have started because of Chloe going there and her past actions definitely played a part, but the school would do anything for enough money. For enough of a chance to rise in status.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But that didn’t make it okay, and Marinette could feel her blood starting to boil some. The teens in that class weren’t her favorite people in the world, but she was Ladybug. This discrimination could very well lead to other students outcasting the class, to akumatizations. Maybe even another mass akumatization. If the school was that concerned about the “Akuma Class” then they shouldn’t be putting all the students in the same class again!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“At least we’ll be able to keep an eye on Lila,” Nathaniel said, breaking Marinette’s train of thought. “Make sure that she doesn’t try to do something too drastic.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Marinette wasn’t sure what she thought about that comment but the conversation quickly turned to something else and she dropped it.</i>
</p>
<p>The thing is, she didn’t drop it. Not entirely. She was still upset about it, even if she didn’t show it. Because her friends were being discriminated against. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this angry.</p>
<p>But Ladybug couldn’t be angry, so that anger had to be put into something else. Namely, patrolling and training. Both in and out of the mask for the later.</p>
<p>So that night, if Parisians looked to the sky they would see their spotted heroine swinging from buildings and trying out different tricks and moves with her yoyo. And once her black-cat companion joined her, you’d notice them going at it in hand-to-hand combat.</p>
<p>Training with Chat was surprisingly therapeutic. It was just them. No akumas, no civilians, no distractions. They learned each others moves, but brought more to the table after each akuma. Neither may have been trained properly, but they were working with what they had. Chat didn’t even flirt at this session, as if sensing her mood, so channeling her anger for the Dupont school system into her fighting was very easy.</p>
<p>And no, neither were hurt in the end. Okay, maybe a little bruised, but nothing that couldn’t be hidden.</p>
<p>Out of the mask training was a little trickier. She had the basics of Kung Fu down thanks to her Maman, but she needed more training. She needed more training in the ways of the Miraculous as well.</p>
<p>After she was settled, it would be time to talk to Master Fu. Truly talk, without interruption, without fear. They had things to discuss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>